Sorrow of unspoken secrets
by Ssenkard Tnelis
Summary: The regret of ones past always comes back to haunt one. The pain it causes never ceses no matter what you do. This is angst for some of the least likely charcters. :DISCONTINUED:


My first fic. This one is going to be angst for Ganondorf. I bet you are all going 'Pft, yeah right. He's the king of evil, there is no way he can be innocent!'

I have been recollecting a bit, and reading some other fictions, people always making Hyrule seem like such a bad place because 'he' came.

But the thing is, no one is born evil. NOT ANYONE! And I think there is more to the Triforce than meets the eye. I am going to find out what it is.

Just read it. Flames will be accepted, just don't be cowards. If you have something mean to say. Say it to my face and leave your real name at least. I won't get mad, I will just know that I have to work with this more.

MY FIRST FIC THAT IS POSTED SO TRY TO BE NICE!

Chapter 1: Ganondorf's Story 

___________________________________

**__**

Ever feel like your life has been nothing but a waste of time? You're nothing more than an entity, watching as a hollow shell plays out your whole life right in front of your eyes?

It has happened to me for 7 years. Nothing could be done about it. My mind wandered, and my soul left me.

The horrible feeling still haunts me. It makes my bones chill, and my head ache. The feeling of always wanting something but you know is never there. The feeling of having a hole in the pit of your stomach, yet you refuse to eat. Always being tired but never sleeping.

It makes me yearn for the life I once had. The adolescence, and innocence of youth.

I wasn't like this then.

I had a life of my own then.

I made mistakes.

It got taken away.

I am now doomed to live, a life that wasn't meant to be.

I can remember the good old days. When I was growing up in the Gerudo Fortress. 

I could master anything they threw at me. I may have been a king in training, but I acted no different then any other child would have.

I remember days when I just went out on the porch of Desert Colossus and laid down on the warm limestone. The sun made my body feel relaxed and alive. It was the only thing I found pure joy in. It was the only thing I could do to calm my nerves. I was also doing that when I first met her…

I was lying down on the porch one day. My hands were behind my head and my eyes closed, my body absorbing the light all around me. I was skipping archery class, but I didn't care. Being here was like heaven on earth. I even began believing that when I heard a voice that sounded like an angel calling to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

I may have only been 15 at the time, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

She seemed like a goddess as the sun reflected off of her, making it seem like she was radiating. Her loose red hair seemed to be floating in the wind. She was no taller than I, even though we were a year apart.

I couldn't help then gape at her for a second. Her beauty was astounding. I soon came to my senses.

"Yes I am. But why is it a concern of yours?"

She shrugged, "I was just wondering."

There was an awkward silence.

"By the way, my name is Nabooru.", she said as she put out her hand.

"I am Ganondorf." I said, then shook her hand.

"A pleasure Ganny."

I cringed to myself. Though for some reason I didn't mind so much when she called me by my surrogate mother's pet name for me.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out."

I watched her as she lay less than 2 feet beside me. She seemed so peaceful as she closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head.

"I can see why you would be out here. This is just lovely!"

I simply nodded. I soon heard a slight humming. I turned to see Nabooru singing softly what appeared to be an old battle hymn from way back to the time of the war of the world.

"What's the name of that song you are singing?" I eventually asked her.

She stopped for a moment and said. "Song of the Angel. My mother taught it to me. She said at the time of the Great War, a solider was gravely wounded. He decided to just stay in the middle of the battlefield and wait for his time to come. 

Then when he thought he was near the end, he saw a pillar of light, in the middle of it was a young woman with glowing blonde hair singing this song. Suddenly he found enough strength to go up to the woman. When he finally approached her, his world went black and all he could hear was her singing. 

He was sure he was dead, but then he woke up in a room full of doctors and potion makers. He could hear only what a few were saying and it was all basically the same, 'Why is he alive, he should have died hours ago!' 'How did he get here all by himself, he would have died from the lack of blood!'

He tried to tell them the angel brought him, but he still didn't have enough strength to talk. When he finally did all that would come out of his mouth was that song.

He lived a long peaceful life for the rest of his days. And sometimes, on the field of Hyrule, you can hear the song of the Angel, playing on the wind."

She turned to me. She was smiling. I was smiling too. I felt an emotion that I never felt before, my stomach felt floaty, but not in a sickening way. What is this thing I feel?

True Happiness?

Serenity?

Or perhaps maybe love?

It was a possibility. I never felt it before, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I would ponder on it later but I was sure if I was gone too long, my drill instructor would skin me alive.

"I have to go." I said flatly. I got up and turned to go.

"I think I do too. See you later Ganny." She said. 

I turned around to see her standing there smiling. I smiled too.

"Bye, Nabooru."

Five years had passed. Every day I would go out to my spot at the same time. And every day she would come and join me. We would talk about all sorts of things. Sometimes I would leave before too long, but other times we would chat until nightfall. Only then to realize how long it actually had been. 

Every passing day that feeling in my stomach that came when I saw her grew larger and deeper. It took me five years to make out what it means but now I know.

I really truly love her. Though I never got the chance to tell her how I feel.

That day came when I was sent to Hyrule castle to make peace with the king. I detested society, and complained loudly about going. I was twenty, you'd think they would let me make my own choices.

After all, I was supposed to their king. 

Only to be locked away, never to see the light of day. Making me study worthless literature and history. This would never come in handy in the real world.

Then I saw it. A picture of what seemed like pure light. An artifact deemed as the Triforce. I figured it was just merely a legend. Something like this couldn't really exist.

Could it?

I asked one of the Fortress guards about it. The way she talked made it seem like I was nothing more than a child, a waste of her 'valuable' time.

I cringed. She was exactly why I spit upon society. Heck, that is why I started going to the Desert Colossus in the first place. 

To get away.

Her and everyone else were exactly the same. When I became king. I was going to give all of them an attitude adjustment. 

I left her babbling there like a moron, to go find Nabooru. 

Unlike the other girls in the fortress, she didn't consider me a waste of time and air. Though she teased me sometimes, it wasn't insulting, just for fun.

I saw her sitting on the large stone column in front of the Desert Colossus. I got up to the top and sat next to her 

"Hey Nabooru."

"What do you want, air for brains?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

She began to beam a little. "Really? What?"

"What can you tell me about the Triforce? I tried asking one of the guards, but, well, you know how they are.

Though she wouldn't say anything I could tell she was disappointed for some reason. Was she expecting me to say something else?

"Oh, that." Was all she said. Uninterest and disappointment layered her voice. 

I frowned at her. What was wrong with her? She never acted like this.

"Are you all right Nabby?" I asked, concern accidentally slipping into my voice.

She perked up again. "Yeah I'm alright. Okay, so you wanted to learn more about the Triforce?"

"Correct."

"Well listen up I'm only saying this once."

She explained it all to me; the goddesses, the sacred realm, she even knew about how to open the door of time. I began to wonder how she knew all this stuff. I finally asked her when she was done.

"Nabby?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know all this stuff? It wasn't in the books."

"I heard it, you know, around. And you know, there are just some things you can't learn about in books."

"True." I admitted.

"Nabby, you know I'm leaving tomorrow right?" I had to tell her. This would probably be my last shot.

"Yeah." I could hear some disappointment in her tone again.

"Umm, could you stop by before I go? I need to tell you something."

"Yeah sure."

She sounded happy again. This is the Nabby I knew.

"Right, I will see you then."

"See ya, Ganny."

It was time for me to head off to the castle and Nabooru still hadn't shown up. I was getting worried. I might not see her again.

"Ganondorf it's time to go. You can delay no further!" Ni'tasha called up to my room. She was one of the chief advisors.

"Yes, just give me a minute!" I called back. It was getting quite annoying, having them all telling me what to do! But alas, she was right. I guess I would have to tell Nabooru when I got back.

If I came back.

I went downstairs only to see my black stallion, Ni'tasha and another advisor already ready.

I looked around and sighed. Nabby wasn't here. I mounted my horse and we began to leave. 

We soon crossed the bridge when I looked back. I saw Nabooru on the other side, she looked in tears. I swore I could hear her heart tear in two, even from the distance between us. 

I couldn't go back now so I just pressed forward. I just hoped she'd understand.

We arrived behind schedule at the castle, but nevertheless we were there. 

As we went through the town I saw women bring their children inside. And men running for cover.

It pained me to see them running away, but at the same time flattering. I couldn't decide which I would rather see so I just shook it off.

The castle was bigger then I expected it to be. It seemed to loom over the people and trees. 

We dismounted our horses and began to head to the Kings Chamber.

We went through the large oak doors. Inside were a large throne and a smaller one. 

There was a 10-year-old girl sitting on the smaller throne. For some reason she reminded me of Nabooru. That is until her face paled when she saw me.

On the larger throne sat obviously the King. He was tall, with gray hair. On top of his head was a crown of jewels. There was a gem for each race of Hyrule. It was truly a marvel to see. But it looked like a pallid rock compared to the triforce.

"So you have come to make peace with the Hylians?" He said in a low commanding voice. You could tell he was not one to fool around.

I looked hesitantly over to Ni'tasha, I gave her that look. 'What the hell am I doing? I don't want to make peace with this baffoon!'

But she just glared at me. So I had to say, "Of course your highness." and bowed.

I cringed to myself saying 'highness' to an idiot such as this man was a waste of time. And bowing to such an inadequate mortal such as himself was preposterous. It made me feel like a fool. 

I turned my gaze back to the princess, she was fumbling with something in her hand. My eyes widened, I saw what it was.

The Ocarina of Time.

She must have seen me looking at her. For she then asked her father to be excused. She left with her attendant for the courtyard.

It hit me soon afterwards as the guards showed me to my quarters.

I needed respect. My whole life everyone has thought of me as worthless. No matter how many times I proved them wrong. Never being good enough or living high enough to everyone's standards. Even the King of Hyrule thought of me as a joke. So I swore allegiance to him. That way I could get to his daughter.

The Triforce will be mine. If I have its power then all who dare oppose me shall suffer. I need to have this artifact, even if it kills me. I would show them what happens when they mess with Ganondorf Dragmire.

I had it planned out perfectly. I would betray the king once I had the spiritual stones in my possession. I would steal the Ocarina from that brat then go into the Sacred Realm to take hold of my prize. The plan was full proof, except…

That little demon child, Zelda, knew what was happening and sent some forest kid out to get the stones. His success was a minor set back. I still could make this work. And it did.

That child, Link, opened the Door of Time, allowing me access to the ancient artifact of power. The Triforce.

Though once I got it there was a problem. A glitch, something Nabooru didn't mention in her story. 

The Triforce, though the most powerful thing in the land, needed someone balanced to take it, or it would go into three separate parts. Each part seemed to have a mind of it's own, so to speak. It would corrupt the mind of the person who holds it. My mind was one of them.

The Triforce of Wisdom has the least amount of control out of all of them. Though its bearer is wiser with it, it will make its bearer do idiotic things. It never wants to be one piece.

The Triforce of Courage has a lot of control over its bearer's mind, but not enough to make its bearer do something like kill someone they love. Their courage builds with this one yet it makes its bearer careless, and will sometimes make it do something that could kill itself. It couldn't care less whether or not it is one piece or not.

The Triforce of Power has complete control over one's brain. Its power is unmatchable and will make its bearer immortal; it is not strong enough to break out of the Dark Realm. It will stop at nothing to get all three pieces of the triforce into one. It will make it's bearer evil and corrupt.

So here I am in this hellhole with nothing but the Triforce of Power. I shouldn't have underestimated its power. Now I am doomed to live a life of pain and misery. Never to see the light of day.

I never wanted anything that happened for the past seven years to happen. It wasn't my fault and yet I am punished because of it.

The way life works is eneditable, and ironic.

I only wanted the Triforce for respect and so many shall think twice about insulting me. 

I guess I got what I wanted, but not in the way I wanted it to go.

I didn't want to kill off races and decapitate women and children, just to use their blood as wine. I didn't want to burn down villages and take over castles just to be feared.

I saw the fear and hatred in Nabooru's eyes when I finally came back. I wanted then and there to tell her everything and how much I love her; maybe then everything can go back to normal.

I want to wake up and find all this a horrible nightmare. 

The pain I feel everyday, waking up and not being able to eat or see the sunrise. Walking around but never getting to where I want to go. I want to go to the Desert Colossus and lie on the warm limestone, and feel the soft sand beneath my hands. I want to see her there like I did before. Before this all started.

I wish I made better choices, I wish I didn't make the wrong one, I wish I could at least say good bye and I love you before I left her. I just want her to know so badly.

I hear she is getting married soon to that Link kid. It broke my heart to hear it. I wanted so much to be that lucky guy instead of that kid. I know I would never hurt her.

Even though I already did.

I just want her to be happy.

Even if it's to late for me it isn't to late for Link to make the right choices.

My final wish is to him: 

Be good to her and protect her.

That's all I ask.

___________________________________________________

Well what did you think?

Please review and let me know!

**__**


End file.
